Human gene therapy is an approach to treating human disease that is based on the modification of gene expression in cells of the patient. It has become apparent over the last decade that the single most outstanding barrier to the success of gene therapy as a strategy for treating inherited diseases, cancer, and other genetic dysfunctions is the development of useful gene transfer vehicles. Eukaryotic viruses have been employed as vehicles for somatic gene therapy. Among the viral vectors that have been cited frequently in gene therapy research are adenoviruses.
Adenoviruses are eukaryotic DNA viruses that can be modified to efficiently deliver a therapeutic or reporter transgene to a variety of cell types. Recombinant adenoviruses types 2 and 5 (Ad2 and Ad5, respectively), which cause respiratory disease in humans, are currently being developed for gene therapy. Both Ad2 and Ad5 belong to a subclass of adenovirus that are not associated with human malignancies. Recombinant adenoviruses are capable of providing extremely high levels of transgene delivery to virtually all cell types, regardless of the mitotic state. High titers (10.sup.13 plaque forming units/ml) of recombinant virus can be easily generated in 293 cells (the adeno virus equivalent to retrovirus packaging cell lines) and cryo-stored for extended periods without appreciable losses. The efficacy of this system in delivering a therapeutic transgene in vivo that complements a genetic imbalance has been demonstrated in animal models of various disorders [Y. Watanabe, Atherosclerosis, 36:261-268 (1986); K. Tanzawa et al, FEBS Letters, 118(1):81-84 (1980); J. L. Golasten et al, New Engl. J. Med., 309(11983):288-296 (1983); S. Ishibashi et al, J. Clin. Invest., 92:883-893 (1993); and S. Ishibashi et al, J. Clin. Invest., 93:1885-1893 (1994)]. Indeed, a recombinant replication defective adenovirus encoding a cDNA for the cystic fibrosis transmembrane regulator (CFTR) has been approved for use in at least two human CF clinical trials [see, e.g., J. Wilson, Nature, 365:691-692 (Oct. 21, 1993)]. Further support of the safety of recombinant adenoviruses for gene therapy is the extensive experience of live adenovirus vaccines in human populations.
Human adenoviruses are comprised of a linear, approximately 36 kb double-stranded DNA genome, which is divided into 100 map units (m.u.), each of which is 360 bp in length. The DNA contains short inverted terminal repeats (ITR) at each end of the genome that are required for viral DNA replication. The gene products are organized into early (E1 through E4) and late (L1 through L5) regions, based on expression before or after the initiation of viral DNA synthesis [see, e.g., Horwitz, Virology, 2d edit., ed. B. N. Fields, Raven Press, Ltd. New York (1990)].
The first-generation recombinant, replication-deficient adenoviruses which have been developed for gene therapy contain deletions of the entire E1a and part of the E1b regions. This replication-defective virus is grown on an adenovirus-transformed, complementation human embryonic kidney cell line containing a functional adenovirus E1a gene which provides a transacting E1a protein, the 293 cell [ATCC CRL1573]. E1-deleted viruses are capable of replicating and producing infectious virus in the 293 cells, which provide E1a and E1b region gene products in trans. The resulting virus is capable of infecting many cell types and can express the introduced gene (providing it carries its own promoter), but cannot replicate in a cell that does not carry the E1 region DNA unless the cell is infected at a very high multiplicity of infection.
However, in vivo studies revealed transgene expression in these E1 deleted vectors was transient and invariably associated with the development of severe inflammation at the site of vector targeting [S. Ishibashi et al, J. Clin. Invest., 93:1885-1893 (1994); J. M. Wilson et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., USA, 85:4421-4424 (1988); J. M. Wilson et al, Clin. Bio., 3:21-26 (1991); M. Grossman et al, Som. Cell. and Mol. Gen., 20 17:601-607 (1991)]. One explanation that has been proposed to explain this finding is that first generation recombinant adenoviruses, despite the deletion of E1 genes, express low levels of other viral proteins. This could be due to basal expression from the unstimulated viral promoters or transactivation by cellular factors. Expression of viral proteins leads to cellular immune responses to the genetically modified cells, resulting in their destruction and replacement with nontransgene containing cells.
There yet remains a need in the art for the development of additional adenovirus vector constructs for gene therapy.